


Cookies

by ivorybyrd



Series: LOZ AU Series [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Male!Zelda, Other, Short, genderfluid Zelda, girl love, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/ivorybyrd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda is tired of her Sheikah companions, finding it really hard to find some quiet time to decompress and destress from all the horrible things going on. She ditches them for the night and starts to walk around, debating on just letting Ganondorf find her. She comes upon a songbird who still has some fight in her left.  Zelda decides to put her role as a minor hero to a test by visiting the girl. In return Zelda gets cookies, and a blossoming depression fueled by untimely romantic feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this then you must like my stuff right? Well.. this is sorta a side story that takes place during LOZ Blue, that I had to write because I got bit by the Zelda x Malon bug just randomly. I couldn't help myself. I used to ship Sheik and Malon for a little bit as a kid, so i took that mentality and was like how about Zelda!Sheik with Malon?
> 
> If you havent read my other story, you may want to, there is mild spoilers at the end, but all you really need to know is that in this AU, there is Zelda disguised as Sheik, and a second Sheik that plays decoy and does the hard stuff. So if you wanna just read this skip the last two paragraphs. If you go ahead and are interested in the main story hit up my profile and look up LOZ AU Blue.
> 
> Note: Since my headcanon has changed a bit, and future chapters will correct the idea later. Zelda as Sheik is male. So realistically talking Zelda in this story in the first chapter when she's Sheik, she's got a male body, but to keep confusion down, she identifies as female still when around Impa and M!Sheik, but male when around others. I am a supporter of the idea that Zelda changes her body magically.   
>  
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> Girl kisses  
> Eventual horse death

After only five years spent with the two Sheikah, Zelda often times found herself at wits end with them on occasion. They always knew where she was, and was always ten feet behind her. Sheik was cute with his tendency to mouth her words as she spoke. Though there had been a limit to the little quirk, especially when Zelda had been hormonal or stressed. She felt mocked and ridiculed.

It wasn't uncommon for her to try and ditch them, getting away seemed the best route. She'd never go too far, or release the glamor that protected her. She had a body of a male, or to be a bit realistic, genderless. It just looked male from the lack of definition. Her real body just an inch below the glamor.

She would threaten to just let herself be capture, and that kept them from pushing her more.

When the two real Sheikah discovered her disappearance and a letter of a promise to come back, Impa sent the real Sheik after her. Only to keep some distance or Zelda would notice him. Impa always took Zelda's threats to heart.

Zelda walked in the dark of the early morning and let her head hang down. She'd been everywhere in the kingdom already, seen what Ganondorf had done. She couldn't bear to go anywhere. She felt lost, depressed and lonely. The dark lead her on, walking as she just tried to clear her head.

She was close to Lon Lon when she heard it, a voice clear as a bell. She'd heard it once, only then it was smaller, weaker. This voice was strong, powerful and made her hands shake from the emotion that started to fill her chest.

Zelda made sure the muffler was tight around her neck and slipped into the ranch, the voice only grew. The ranch name had remained, but there was little life left in it. Even this place had felt the might of Ganondorf.

She jumped to the roof of the stables, climbing up and moving over the roof. She sat down on the edge, smiling as she heard the song as plain as day since they were so close now.

The young, red haired songbird sang the same song every night. Malon hoped that whoever heard it would find strength in the time of great turmoil and sadness. She hoped that her mother would hear it in the heavens, and the goddesses would shine down their luck on her.

Every day became harder, Ingo took over and kicked her father out. He became desperate to appease the dark king, she had to cook for him, clean for him, do all the work. So all she had was this left, her song.

These thoughts though, began to make her voice crack, and she stopped to look at her hands. They were still worn from dishes earlier, and then having to scrub his back while he sat in the bath. She tried to wipe the memory from her brain but wouldn't be able to sleep for a while with it burned there. She went down to her knees and sat in the middle of the field, trying her hardest not to cry.

Zelda's heart sank deep in her chest, hearing the girl stop and seeing the despair swarm around her spirit. She reached to her back, pulling the harp that she had to keep on her at all times and tried to remember the song, the way it went.

She picked at some of the strings, and finally found the tune. She didn't care about Malon seeing her, she could help the girl feel that strength again.

Zelda mirrored the song near perfection, and when she opened her eyes, Malon was standing just below. Her audience heard her accompaniment.

Malon smiled up at Zelda, only to her it was the notorious Sheikah boy that helped save the castle town three years before. The same Sheikah boy that would be wandering about. Never showing his face, and to her, he was a hero just as much as Link.

Zelda stopped and looked down. "I'm sorry, I heard you singing, and when you stopped, it broke my heart."

Malon flushed some, the words reached her ears and she couldn't help a smile. "Thank you, but I didn't think anyone has heard it in a long time, I hoped it'd help someone feel better."

Zelda kept her voice quiet. "Always sing, even when your voice feels weak, if you sing, a hero will come."

Malon smiled. "LIke you, Sheikah boy?" She called out.

Zelda blushed a little, she knew she had to keep up the appearance of a young boy. "Someone will come in two years. Keep your doors open and your voice strong, and he will right the wrong done here."

"But you save people too, cant you help do anything?" Malon asked.

"I can only do a little, but the true hero will come soon." Zelda knew she had to leave, before she wanted to help her new friend. She stood up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Malon called out, moving through the new gate to the other side of the stables. "Will you come back? Please?" Tears began to fill her eyes. "I will bake you bread, or give you milk and cookies, if you don't have a good place to sleep you can take my bed." She pleaded.

Zelda stopped, almost worried that Malon saw through the disguise, having offered so much. "Why.."

"I.. I need someone to remind me on occasion to remain strong.. it's so hard right now, and even if you tell me that in two years time a hero will come, I don't know if I can wait that long." she whispered, her voice cracking. "I need.. something positive in my life."

Zelda stood, looking down on Malon and a soft smile came to her lips. "Cookies do sound nice." She whispered, it had been forever since she had something sweet.

Malon's smile brightened. "Carrot cookies, or sugar, even spice cookies!" She promised. "You are a hero as well, and I'd give anything to make sure you succeed until your hero arrives."

Zelda nodded. "Very well, it cant be every day, but I will try."

Malon smiled and waved to her temporary hero as they left.

Zelda was halfway to the bridge when she saw Sheik, the real one sitting in the middle. "You didn't follow me all the way." She said once in earshot.

He donned a cloak from the bazaar. "If Impa asks, you saw me at the ranch tailing you," He said. "You feeling better?" He patted the spot next to him.

"I am.. her song is nice, but even she has fear and despair choking that voice." Zelda whispered and sat.

"You shouldn't go back."

"I know.. but I want to, and if you help me I'll give you cookies." She said.

"Cookies?" He cocked his head.

"They are treats, sweet small, kind of like cakes but denser and sometimes crispier. She is going to make me some for coming back." Zelda seemed delighted. "It feels nice helping people."

"Even for cookies?"

She giggled, "I'd go even for nothing, just to hear her sing with as much courage and passion as she did. It's like she's the only person fighting back in her own way."

Sheik patted her back, "Come on, we need to head to bed soon."

Zelda kept her word, going back once or twice a week, and progressed closer to the other girl. Malon would leave presents on top of the roof or somewhere where only the Sheikah boy could find them.

Zelda one night sat on the fence post, watching Malon, her heart swelling when the girl hit that perfect note. She'd tear up every time she heard the words. Her and Malon were so similar. All four had lost their mothers. Only Malon was the one left who still had a deep relationship with her still living father. Yet she and Malon were the only two who had the memento of song passed down to them.

Zelda would sometimes strum the harp as Malon sang, and one of the nights Zelda played her the song her and Sheik enjoyed the most. Knowing he was close by, close enough to listen.

They went off and on for several months, slipping out of Impa's home. Saying that they were going out to train or that they were restless and wanted to run down their energy.

Zelda sat on the ground against the fence, listening to Malon's song as she strummed her harp. She was so lost in the music that she'd not realized that Malon had stopped singing and came close. She jumped a bit and stood up.

"You're not that much taller than me.." Malon giggled. "Have you been enjoying the cookies?" She asked.

Zelda nodded, "Yes, they are something I look forward to."

Malon blushed. "I"m glad, thank you so much for coming to me." Malon reached and grabbed Zelda's hand and held it in her own, tightly wrapped around her fingers. "You are so amazing, and so handsome too."

Zelda blushed darkly and turned her head the wrong way. Instead of hiding behind the bit of hair that covered one eye, she turned the way that showed more of her face.

"Especially when you blush!" Malon teased and got closer. "If I close my eyes, can you pull down the material just for a second?"

Zelda mumbled. "I.. but why?"

"I have a new cookie, and I want you to taste it." She said and took a step back. "I'll be right back, but you have to stay right here."

Zelda relaxed and smiled. "Alright." it wasn't bad if she just pulled it down for a moment to take a bite of a cookie right? Malon said she'd close her eyes.

When Malon returned she had a small bag of cookies. "I may get into trouble for this, but they have extra vanilla in them, and mint leaves." She whispered. "One last favor, when you take a bite, and close your eyes ok? I want you to guess the third flavor."

Zelda was apprehensive, this could be a trick, but her heart trusted Malon so much. She took the cookie, it's light color and bits of green made her smile. "Ok, close your eyes."

Malon nodded and closed her eyes, "You need to close your eyes too," she said. "When you swallow, tell me what it is, and I'll give you a prize."

Zelda nodded and closed her eyes tightly, she took a bite of the cookie and moaned at the sweet, minty flavor. The third was there, but she couldn't place it. It was a little bitter, and rich. Then she remembered one year her father got her a birthday present of these little brown candies, she'd loved it so much. She swallowed the bite and smiled. "Chocolate."

"Do.. you mind, if I touch your face just for a second?" Malon suddenly asked, her smile had dropped.

"Can I open my eyes."

"Not yet.. please." Malon blurted. "It's for the surprise, since you got it right."

Zelda nodded. "Ok, and.. I guess but you cant say anything."

"I promise if.. you do."

"If I do?" Zelda asked.

Malon's hands crept upwards and touched Zelda's face gently. Her fingertips running over her cheeks. She giggled. "Such a soft face."

"T-thanks." Zelda's face got hot, and her heart hammered in her chest. She hoped Sheik wasn't watching, unsure if she could trust him not to stop them, or tell Impa.

"For your surprise.." Malon moved closer and her fingers shook as she gently pressed her lips against the other's.

Zelda's eyes widened, opening at the sudden feeling. She couldn't move, frozen to the spot as Malon kissed her. This was making every part of her race, her heart, mind and spirit seemed to dance around frantically, unsure what to do. She was up against the fence so backing away was out of the option. She figured it was already happening, so she kissed back.

When Malon felt the response she pulled away, not expecting it. For only half a second she saw a little more of Sheik than she'd anticipated. "Oh! I'm sorry." She spun around. "I should have asked."

Zelda's heart still raced, and not even at the fact that Malon may have seen what was behind the cowl. "It was very nice." She whispered, her voice shaking as she pulled up the muffler much farther up her nose.

Malon smiled at the sky. "You.. gave me so much hope lately, I hope I don't sound ungrateful but I shouldn't be so dependent on you to keep me going." She whispered.

Zelda smiled. "I'll check up time to time, but I wont let you see me then." She went to Malon's back and hugged her from behind. "You are so strong, and I admire you greatly. You are an amazing person and no matter what I will always cherish the time we spent."

"Promise me you wont die, when that hero comes, don't get lazy and end up dead ok?" She asked. "I wanna see you again when it's all over."

Zelda knew it was impossible, but she nodded anyways, the side of her face pressing against Malon's "It will all be better one day." She had never been so close, but she admired everything about the girl. Her freckly skin that covered her tanned cheeks, her deep red hair and bright cerulean eyes. "I can promise that."

Malon blushed. "It's nearly dawn, I left a bag of those cookies at the entrance for you, I do hope you think of me when you eat one."

"I will, I do hope I gave you a good enough memory to help you sleep well again." Zelda whispered.

The red returned to the red-head's face. "Yes, I'm bold but that took more courage than I've ever had to do it. Now get out of here.. Sheikah boy.."

Zelda wished she could tell Malon her real name, but deep down she knew it wasn't meant to be. Malon would hate that Zelda lied about who she was, what she was. She left and took the cookies with her as she passed the entrance.

Sheik was again waiting outside, he'd taken up residence in the tree. "What kind of cookies tonight?" He asked, scoping the bag in her hands.

Zelda snatched them away, dark red. "These are all mine.." She said. "Sorry.." Tears began to flood her eyes.

"It's ok.. did something go wrong?" he asked taking her by the shoulders.

"I wont go back, I want you to check on her when you can.. but.. I cant anymore." Zelda felt her heart ache the further they got.

"I will... are you ok?" He asked, worry growing with how she talked.

She couldn't say, she wanted that moment to remain hers forever. Even when time would be reset, and Malon would forget about her affections for the mysterious Sheikah boy. She didn't know why she felt these feelings, she didn't understand why her heart began to die and her body got heavier.

She understood it when Link struggled to wake up the dead Sheik. She understood when Link would disappear for days on end in search of what she'd not want him to find. She loved Link, but only because he was the one she could depend on. Link could love her back, yet in finding Sheik, she'd lost him. She was happy, and showed her smiling face to them all.

Yet on occasion her hand would go to her lips, wishing she'd still have the cookies that gave her the most pleasant memory of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this because there will be more gut renching angst in the second and final part. Which wont be coming out until after Blue 2 is finished, as it happens after. Technically it happens after a lot of other shorts, but hey.. I'll be making a timeline for each of the stories and where they go.


End file.
